nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Gooper Blooper
Gooper Blooper is a giant Blooper with large and longer tentacles. He first appears as a boss in Super Mario Sunshine, where he appears in the levels Ricco Harbor and Noki Bay. He uses his tentacles to smack Mario, draining his health. After his debut in Super Mario Sunshine and reappearance in Super Princess Peach, Gooper Blooper's role was shifted to that of an occasional character in sports games and other spin-offs. History ''Super Mario Sunshine'' Gooper Blooper makes his debut in Super Mario Sunshine. He first appears in the first mission of Ricco Harbor. He's found hiding under a mountain of crates, and Mario must pull off one of his tentacles to initiate the battle with him. Gooper Blooper attacks using his tentacles, but each one of them can be pulled off, just like the first. The tentacles can be halted beforehand for a time by jumping on them, flattening them. After washing the black ink off his face, Mario can pull the cork out of Gooper Blooper's mouth, causing ink to spray all over Gooper Blooper and the surrounding area. It is possible to beat Gooper Blooper without pulling off any tentacles, though it is slightly more difficult, as he will immediately attack if Mario grabs his cork, provided the tentacles aren't flattened. If he is defeated with tentacles intact, they will fly off with him, though they will appear slightly detached. With the cork gone, Mario can then pull Gooper Blooper's mouth back and let go to snap it back into his face like elastic, causing the boss severe harm. After his mouth is pulled and snapped back twice, Gooper Blooper is defeated, and he blasts off into the sky, landing in the part of the sea covered in goop. However, Gooper Blooper survives, and is fought the same way with re-grown tentacles in the fifth mission of the same area, this time on the helicopter pad. Gooper Blooper gains a new attack in this fight, in which he spins around, trying to hit Mario with his tentacles. Otherwise, the fight is the same as before, and after being defeated, Gooper Blooper is blasted off into the sky and crashes into the sea. Gooper Blooper appears for the last time in the second mission of Noki Bay on the peak of the mountain. Upon being defeated this time, he crashes onto the mountain side. ''Mario Tennis'' series ''Mario Power Tennis'' Gooper Blooper reappears in Mario Power Tennis where he is the opponent in the minigame Gooper Blooper Volley. All four of his tentacles wield a tennis racket. Here, the player attempts to hit a tennis ball between them and Gooper Blooper while avoiding the crossed-out panels. Also, at the beginning of the minigame, the tennis ball comes out of Gooper Blooper's mouth. ''Mario Tennis Aces'' Gooper Blooper returns in Mario Tennis Aces as the fourth boss in the game, fought at Savage Sea Bay in the mission The Sea Monster Attacks!. Gooper Blooper starts by slamming down one of his forward tentacles as he fires balls of his own ink, which Mario must knock back; unlike previous bosses, missing a ball will simply produce an ink blotch that obscures the screen rather than subtracting five seconds from the timer. Gooper Blooper will occasionally alternate between which forward tentacle he slams down, and fire a few Zone Shots on some occasions. Once Gooper Blooper is out of health, Mario must fire a Zone Shot at his exposed mouth. Gooper Blooper will then simultaneously slam down either both of his forward tentacles or both of his back tentacles, alternating between both sets of tentacles several times. He will then perform a low sweep with one of his forward tentacles followed by the other, which Mario must jump over both times. He will then repeat his ball-serving attacks, except he will fire more Trick Shots and more often fire ink balls on the side of his tentacle opposite the one Mario is on, forcing him to jump and perform some Zone Speed to reach the ball. After Mario fires another Zone Shot at Gooper Blooper, Gooper Blooper will again slam down his two sets of tentacles, except this time finishing with an attack where all four tentacles are slammed down, though Mario can retreat to an open area to evade this attack as Gooper Blooper crosses his forward tentacles. Additionally, at the end of his tentacle sweeping attack, Gooper Blooper will sweep both tentacles simultaneously and clap them together; Mario must jump over either tentacle to dodge the attack. Gooper Blooper will then repeat his ball-serving attacks once more, though very little changes from the second phase are present. After Mario performs the third and final Zone Shot against Gooper Blooper, he will disintegrate and reveal a treasure chest that was supposed to contain the fourth Power Stone; to Mario's and Toad's shock, the Power Stone was stolen by a corrupted Wario and Waluigi not long before, with Toad hypothesizing that this was the reason Gooper Blooper attacked them. ''Super Princess Peach'' Gooper Blooper appears again in Super Princess Peach as the boss of Wavy Beach and the fifth boss in the game, and is damaged by whacking his tentacles and mouth with Perry. After he loses four health points, he uses the Calm vibe to fall asleep and regain health. Princess Peach can wake him up by whacking the bubble five times and takes out his remaining health point(s). He is larger in this game, compared to others. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' In Mario Hoops 3-on-3, Gooper Blooper appears in the court called Pirate Ship. His task is similar to the mythical monster, the Kraken, and he surrounds the ship in a menacing way and attacks the player. Gooper Blooper smacks the player with his tentacles if the player gets too close to the edge. Due to the fact that the sky is dark and stormy and that he isn't right at the side of the boat, Gooper Blooper may be hard to notice. ''Mario Super Sluggers'' Gooper Blooper appears again in Mario Super Sluggers as a hazard in the minigame Blooper Baserun, where players must dodge his tentacles and collect coins. He also appears around the Daisy Cruiser stadium at night, and grabs the ship and tilts it to its side. He seems to be bigger in this game than in the previous ones. This game is also the first game to depict Gooper Blooper swimming in water, as in his first appearance in Super Mario Sunshine, he disappeared when he touched it, though it might have to do with the fact that the Ricco Harbor's water was polluted at the time. ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Gooper Blooper returns once again in the Wii version of Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games, where he is the final obstacle in the Dream Rafting competition in Cheep Cheep River. When faced, Gooper Blooper traps the competitors' raft in a whirlpool and will try to slam them with his tentacles. If the player dodges it successfully, they can use this chance to jump on his tentacles. Once all four tentacles are jumped on, Gooper Blooper will begin to quiver in pain and leap into the air, landing back down in the water defeated and dazed. A cover version of his original boss music from Super Mario Sunshine is used during the battle. This is the only game that Gooper Blooper physically appears in without Petey Piranha. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' In the Nintendo 3DS game Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Gooper Blooper appears as the boss of World 3, marking his first appearance in the ''Paper Mario'' series. Gooper Blooper used to be a music-loving Blooper until a Royal Sticker landed on him and turned him and all surrounding Bloopers into Poison Bloopers, uncontrollably releasing poison that pollutes the nearby forest. In battle, Gooper Blooper's attacks are determined according to the music. In the beginning, he will start off with a double slap using his front tentacles. After that, he will use his back tentacles for a considerably weaker double slap. Once the music changes again, Gooper Blooper can slap with all four of his large tentacles. Possibly to add more to the musical effect, when Gooper Blooper is performing his battle stance before he does a double slap, two of his tentacles will be raised in the air and glowing, while the other two will be clapping to the music, and in his stance for a quadruple slap, all four of his tentacles will be clapping and glowing. When the music changes once more, Gooper Blooper will turn dark purple, signifying he is about to spray Mario with poison. If Mario is hit with this attack, he will be poisoned for four turns. As well, parts of the screen will be covered in goop. Using a Leaf or blocking the poison will reduce the attack's damage to 2. Finally, when Gooper Blooper is poisoned by his own attack via the Sponge Sticker, the battle music changes into a cover of the Super Mario Bros. theme. General information Personality Gooper Blooper is a larger than average Blooper who never displays much in the way of intelligence and, like most Bloopers, can only speak in indiscernible "bloops". He appears to be loyal to the Koopa Troop, most especially his Bloopers, and will attack anyone who poses a threat to Bowser's plans or attacks his Bloopers, showing that he is also ruthless. He has even attacked ships and sports events on occasion. He also aims to destroy Mario, likely due to his interference in the Koopa Troop's plans and that he tore off one of Gooper Blooper's tentacles upon their first meeting. In Paper Mario: Sticker Star, he is revealed to actually be a music lover who loves to "boogie and bop", and spends most of his time playing music with his Bloopers. Powers and abilities Gooper Blooper can use all his tentacles to his advantage, whether it be slamming them all down on Mario at once or just slamming one down. Gooper Blooper will also twirl around swinging his tentacles hurting anyone who gets in their path. Gooper Blooper is also very strong, as he can tilt the entire Daisy Cruiser to one side. Like all Bloopers, Gooper Blooper can spit out ink to cause a slippery mess, and he can swim in unpolluted water as well. His ink is even capable of contaminating water on certain occasions. He can also jump very high which is shown in "Gooper Blooper Breaks Out". However, Gooper Blooper has never shown the ability, apart from in Paper Mario: Sticker Star to speak or walk on land. He has also been shown to be very adept at playing tennis, as in Mario Power Tennis, the player can continue volleying a tennis ball between themselves and Gooper Blooper virtually forever. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' Trophy information Game appearances Trivia *In a pre-release version of Super Mario Sunshine, Gooper Blooper was dark teal with periwinkle spots. His appearance was later changed to its current coloration for unknown reasons, possibly to make him look more like a regular Blooper. *Gooper Blooper has two different music themes in Super Mario Sunshine. In Ricco Harbor, he shares the same music as Petey Piranha, Wiggler, Eely-Mouth, and King Boo since he is the main boss of that level. In Noki Bay, he shares the same music as the Gatekeepers and Plungelos since he is a mini-boss in that level, with Eely-Mouth being the main boss instead. Category:Mario characters Category:Mario enemies Category:Mario bosses Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies